


Field Trip

by Agent_Up



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feild Trip!, M/M, MJ is also a good bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, So Is Peter, Spideypool - Freeform, deadpool is like 17, you can pry spideypool out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Up/pseuds/Agent_Up
Summary: Peter’s science class goes on a feild trip to Stark Tower. It’s great. (Not really) (Send help)





	1. I suck at intros

**Author's Note:**

> OK! SO! This is my first fic so pls be nice. Idk
> 
> This is Peter’s class going to SI. Things happen. There’s capture the Flag. DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers make a cameo.  
> I hope you enjoy!

AUTHOR’S NOTE

The first chapter is short. Sorry

* * *

 

“Ok kids, now remember, I want you all on your best behaviour when we visit Stark Tower today ok? Please hand in your permission slips before we go over the rules”

    There was a rustling as 23 teenagers handed slips of paper to the teacher at the front of the classroom. Peter grimaced as Flash Thompson shot a triumphant smirk at him. Peter had been adopted by Tony Stark 7 months ago after Aunt May died in a car accident. Peter hadn’t actually _told_ anyone he had been adopted by Tony because,

  1. No one would believe him, and;
  2. He would have to give a _reason_ as to why Tony Hecking Stark had adopted a nobody like Peter Parker.
  3. He decided to just tell everyone he was Tony’s intern. Simpler that way.



So because of the above, no one but Ned and MJ knew the Peter is technically Peter Parker Stark. Of course, his classmates had been told that he was an intern at SI, but no one actually believed him. He had also asked the Avengers to keep it a secret, so hopefully no one would find out today.

    “So, the rules,” continued the teacher, Mr Flanders, “Um, yes, I have them right here. So the rules are;

  1. Do not go anywhere without the express permission of the Tour Guide.
  2. Nothing is to be touched without permission.
  3. If you see the Avengers, you must not engage, and maintain a respectful distance.
  4. No photos or videos are to be taken of the avengers.
  5. Do not interact with the Stark Tower AI.
  6. Stay together.



And so if we have that settled, we can go. Any questions?”

    One hand shot up into the air. The hand in question belonged to Flash.

    “Does Peter really have an internship there?” He asked with a cat-who-caught-the-canary grin on his face.

    “I do not know, Mr Thompson, so you’ll just have to wait and see.” Came Mr Flanders’ reply.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos or I will set fire to your left leg. (I have decided to try an aggressive marketing technique)


	2. Chapter 2

The teenagers + teacher walked into the sleek lobby of Stark Tower, and a hush fell about the small crowd. Mr Flanders walked up to the front desk and announced the presence of his class, here for a routine tour of SI. The Desk Manager sent them to the far corner of the room to wait for their tour guide. While huddled in the corner, the kids began to openly discuss whether or not Peter was lying about his internship. Funnily enough, the class was split pretty evenly on whether or not they believed him. They were still discussing this when two people approached the group.

“Oh my god. Is that-“

“I think that’s-“

“Aren’t they-“

“Guys! Look its-“

Clint and Natasha smiled at the dumbstruck looks on all (except one) of the teenagers’ faces. They shared a look before Clint spoke to the group.

“Howdy doo kids! My name Is Clint Barton, you can call me whatever you want, I don’t care, as long as it’s not- Hey Peter! Wow! Fancy seeing you here! What a coincidence this is.” You could practically see the sarcasm dripping off the words, Peter knew he had hijacked the tour and was inwardly groaning because Clint was going to embarrass him so much. This was Clint’s plan;

  1. Hijack tour. Complete.
  2. Embarrass Peter. 
  3. Embarrass Peter more.
  4. Take the kids on the best tour ever.
  5. Embarrass Peter.
  6. Figure out who Flash was.
  7. Fight Flash.
  8. Embarrass Peter.
  9. Figure out who MJ was so he could recruit her for the current prank war. (He had heard promising things about MJ)



Clint’s plan was flawless. 

“Hello kids, my name is Natasha Romanoff. You will all call me Ms Romanoff. Is that clear? Good. We are leading your tour today because Clint and I were bored so we decided to hijack your tour because Peter asked us not to do anything embarrassing so obviously we are completely ignoring his instructions, seeing as we do what we want.” There was a ripple of nervous laughter over the sea of teens. “Now, please follow me to the elevators.” She led them to the elevators that went up to the SI floors. (There being a separate lift for the Avengers floors)

As they exited the lift they paused so that Clint could speak. “This is the first floor, this floor has all the intern’s offices and some supervisors offices but that’s about it. Any questions?” One hand was raised in the air.

“Does Peter work on this floor?” Asked a girl.

Clint began to reply, “No, Peter-” before he was cut off by none other than Flash Thompson.

“Ha! I knew it! You were lying!” Flash turned on Peter and began to yell as Peter stood there, calm and unyielding. Natasha felt proud of her little spiderling for standing his ground. Peter spoke up to defend himself thusly;

“Hey Flash, you do realize you just in interrupted a master assassin right?”  He smiled as Flash visibly paled. “So maybe we could let him finish his sentence.”

Clint looked a little confused as he continued, “As I was  _ saying _ , Peter works with Tony Stark in Stark’s personal lab because he is Tony’s favourite. Wait, Pete, do they not believe you about being an intern?”

“Um, I guess they do now?”

Clint turned to Natasha and mumbled in Russian something that only Peter geared because of his super hearing.

“что мы делаем по этому поводу?” Clint asked. Natasha thought for a second, then replied thusly, 

“заставить их поверить нам.” she said ominously, cracking her knuckles, students visibly paled at the sight that was Natasha Romanoff.

“пожалуйста, не обижай моих друзей!”Squeaked Peter, without thinking, leaving the murder twins shocked and confused, a state that was uncommon for them in all honesty. A hush fell over the crowd as everyone (sans Ned and MJ) turned to gawk at Peter.

“You speak Russian.” Clint finally asked, sounding strangled. Peter, in fact, did speak Russian, and had started learning it about 3 weeks ago. He was now near fluent, and was enjoying being able to understand Nat and Clint’s gossip about the rest of the Avengers without their knowledge. Natasha was honestly, a little proud of her little spider for (almost) pulling one over them. Clint was just upset because now the would have to find another language the he, Nat,  _ and Coulson _ were fluent in to talk about the others. “Well that’s great.” He finished lamely. 

“Comunque, torniamo alla domanda in mano” Nat’s voice sounded slightly nebulous as she turned back to Clint, easily switching over to Italian. 

“Tony mi sta insegnando a parlare italiano.” Interrupted Peter smugly as the class looked on in disbelief. 

“Oh come  _ on, _ kid!” Clint kicked the wall and immediately winced. Clint was smart that way. “Well then, what languages  _ don’t _ speak then? Swahili? You don’t speak that do you? Coulson speaks Swahili right Nat? I think he does. And Peter, if I find out you’ve been leaning Swahili I swear to god, I am going to kill you.”

“Mr. Stark said you’re not allowed to give me death threats.”

Clint groaned and gave Nat a look meaning,  _ we will finish this later. _ Natasha nodded, and smoothly turned around to continue the tour. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in order:
> 
> what are we doing about this?  -Clint
> 
> Make them believe us.  -Nat
> 
> Please don’t hurt my friends!  -Peter
> 
> Anyway, let's get back to the question in hand.  -Nat
> 
> Tony’s teaching me to speak italian.  -Peter  
> ——————————————————————
> 
>  
> 
> I’m gonna twist your teeth if you don’t leave kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, here is the 17th floor. This is an R&D floor. R&D happens here.” Clint stated to the class, completely monotone. It was very obvious just how bored he was. He was about to say something else when he was interrupted by his stomach growling loudly. He blinked once, checked his watch, and turned to Nat. “Can we get lunch Tasha? Please, please, pretty please?”

“The physical appearance of the please has nothing to do with the answer, Clint. We’ve been over this. Also, yes we can get lunch.”

“Huzzah!” Screamed Clint, grinning at the group of teens who all looked as hungry as he did. “Away we go! TO THE LOBBY!” A few of the engineers in nearby offices jumped, and turned to watch the flock of children gather inside the elevator with Hawkeye and Black Widow.

 

* * *

 

They all sat down at a large table (that was really 12 small hastily pushed together) inside the lobby bistro, and began to stuff food into their mouth-holes. After they had all finished the feast (Generously provided by Tony Stark), an intern came up to the table with a note. 

“Clint, we have to go up, Fri wants to meet Mr. Flanders” (meet, interrogate, who was to say?) Natasha rose smoothly from the table, with Clint and a confused looking Mr. Flanders. “Peter, you can lead the tour from here, can't you?” At the sight of Peters flustered face, Nat smiled, “don’t worry, all that’s left is Avenger’s territory. Gyms, Lab, and Common Room. We’ll meet you later. And if I catch any of you,” her voice turned icy cold and her gaze steely as she looked at the other teens, “disrespecting or disobeying peter, I will personally make you regret it.” Suddenly, all the students remembered she used to be an assassin and began nodding frantically. 

“Um, Ok, well,” Peter watched Nat, Clint, and his teacher leave with a look of helplessness in his eyes, “I guess we start with the gym, like she said.” Smiling nervously at his classmates, he began to timidly wander towards the elevator.  The class followed him, Natasha’s threat still very fresh in their minds. 

They reached the elevator, which unlike the others, had a thumb scanner instead of a call button. Peter easily pressed his finger again send the scanner, and the doors opened right away. The students huddled in the elevator, and the doors slit shut. A few kids noticed the lack of floor buttons, and were about to say so when someone else spoke up;

“Hello Peter! Is this your class?” FRIDAY’s voice filtered through from the ceiling, startling all the kids, a few screamed even a little (weenies). 

Peter smiled and replied naturally, enjoying the looks on his classmates faces, especially Flash’s, “Yup! Um, we’re on a field trip, and Nat and Clint  _ were  _ leading it, but then they left me. Rude. Anyways, this is my class.” 

“I see, that sounds exciting. Now, if I could just get Ned to raise his hand, so I know who you are?” The boy in question stuck his hand up, looking confused. “Perfect, thank you. Now Michelle, or MJ, as I am told, could you do the same? Thank you, now I just need Eugene Thompson. Ah, thank you.” FRIDAY’s voice seemed to turn sour and cold at the last name. Peter wasn’t sure why she wanted to know which one was Flash, but he was not going to question the Sentient Robot Who Lived in The Walls And Controlled Everything. “Now, what floor Peter?”

“Um, Gym 1 please FRIDAY.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave nice comments or else I’ll squeeze your kneecaps


	4. Chapter 4

The doors opened to a large gym with  4-ish sections. One for weights and actual equipment, one part for gymnastics, it had a springy floor and cool equipment, including an indoor rope/trapeze course, the third part was used for sparring, and to the far wall was an archery range. What was most eye-attracting though, was the two men (well, man and god) sparring in the middle of the gym. Steve and Thor were training so viciously it would have looked like they were actually fighting had they not been using pool noodles as weapons. They were so into it they didn’t hear the elevator ding. The gaggle of teenagers watched in awe as two of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes battled it out using  _ fucking pool noodles _ . Peter cleared his throat fairly loudly, and both men’s head snapped towards the group. Their activity quickly ceased when Thor took advantage of Steve’s distracted state and swept under his legs, knocking him over. 

“Hi Peter!” Cap called over as he was getting up.

“PETER OF PARKER! IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! TELL ME! HOW HAS SCHOOLING BEEN?” Thor practically pranced over to the group, booming as he went. He smiled at Peter, and continued without actually letting anyone getting a word in, “I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT LOKI HAS DIED. AGAIN. THOUGH I PRESUME IT WILL NOT LAST.”

“Sorry Thor, I hope you’re right though. I like Mr. Loki. He was nice.”

“YES HE WAS, THOUGH FRIEND ANTHONY SEEMS TO DISAGREE.”

“Peter!” Cap interjected quickly, “who’s this?” He gestured towards the class. Peter explained what was going on, and also what ‘trip of fields’ were to Thor. Introductions were made, and every child in the room was immediately star-struck when they were introduced to  _ captain-freaking-america _ by name. 

Peter suggested a game of capture the flag, seeing as they had time until FRIDAY said they were allowed to go up into the lab. The idea was greeted with excitement from everyone. Peter also asked FRIDAY to see if the Murder Twins were free (and they were), so they came down to play too. The teams went like so;  [Please note: I didn’t wanna type 23 names, so we’re getting the highlights]

Team A (Cap & Thor)

  * Flash


  * Quentin (A kid who often helped Flash bully Peter and Ned)
  * Betty Bryant
  * Sally Avril
  * Jason Ionello
  * Carl King



Team B (Nat & Clint)

  * Peter
  * Ned 
  * MJ
  * Cindy Moon
  * Abraham
  * Vanna Smith



 

And so the games began. Tony had installed a whole floor just for the purposes of capture the flag and paintball after the Avengers moved in. The floor was awesome, it has so many obstacles and hides holes. Places to shoot people from. Hidden compartments with weapons (currently empty) and secret tunnel in the floor and the vents. People were screaming, running, falling over, it was great. Everyone was so wrapped up in the games they didn’t notice Peter, MJ, and Ned slip away. Hiding behind a pilled, they formed a game plan. Peter and Ned would distract everyone while MJ grabbed the flag. Ned started creeping towards the flag across the floor. Peter shot up into the vents to attack from above, and MJ slipped into an underground tunnel Peter had described that ends right behind the flag. 

In the enemy base, Flash and Thor were guarding the flag. The arrangement was Flash would point out approaching attackers and Thor would fry them with tiny bits of electricity. (Just enough to make their hair stand up) So when Flash spotted Ned sneaking up, close to the flag, he screamed at Thor who ran to tag him (and maybe give him a little zappity zap) and send him back to his side of the floor. Then they heard Peter, who had let down a rope behind them, dangerously close to the flag. Since he was dangling out of reach, Flash couldn’t tag him, and Thor couldn’t either, because Ned was giving him quite the chase. 

With both guard distracted, MJ was able to slip in from a fake panel on the floor, grab the flag, and sneak back into the tunnel, without anyone noticing her. A minute later FRIDAY sent out a siren, alerting everyone know the drill was over. Flash and Thor were shocked to realize the flag had been stolen from right under their noses. 

When they reconvened, Natasha and Clint were offering high fives around, Cap was giving a speech on how losing can help you improve, and it was all in good sport. Spirits were high and most kids were at least slightly out of breath. Everyone cheered for MJ when she arrived with the flag. They were interrupted with FRIDAY’s message, “Peter, Boss says, and I quote, to get your herd of small humans up here now because I told you to and Brucie Bear is here and we wanna show you something.”

“Well, you heard the AI. To the Lab!” Clint shouted, and everyone (except Nat, Steve, and Thor) followed him into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t leave kudos I’ll physically manifest in your room tonight being really creepy. It’ll be great.


	5. Chapter 5

    When the elevator doors slid open all the kids (minus Peter) gaped in shock at either the Space That Was Tony Stark’s Lab, or, Tony Freaking Stark. The man in question was covered in motor oil, grease, and looked like he hadn’t slept in 3 days (it was 4 but who’s counting?) He was staring at a screen really intently, like it had personally offended him.  
     “Hey Tony! Peter smiled at the man (his dad), all hunched over and tired. Tony (Peter’s dad) didn’t look up as he addressed Peter (his son) not entirely aware there were other people in the room.  
     “Peter. Hey. You know the thing you caught on the Mark VI the other day, the uh, wiring flaw. Where was that again because I can’t find it and it’s bugging me. Also later, if you want we can work on the new Spider-Man Suit. I think FRIDAY had some ideas…” He looked up from his screen and noticed the considerably large crowd staring at him,   “Hello people I do not know. Who are you and why are you in my tower?”  
     “They are Peter’s class, boss. On the field trip, remember? I reminded you this morning.” FRIDAY helpfully interjected.

     “Oh.” Tony was very eloquent in summing up his thoughts about the situation. “Ok then. Hi I am Tony Stark. You are in my tower. That is Bruce Banner,” he gestured to Bruce, tinkering at the fear side of the lab, having gone unnoticed until now, “he is a nerd. The bots are over there. DUM-E! Get over here! Just give me a second, I need Peter’s help with something.”  
     As Peter ambled over to discuss something related to the Iron and Spider Man suits. The rest of the class got to meet DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers. All the students were immediately captivated by the charming robots, and were collectively teaching them how to shake hands. After a while, when Peter and Tony got the suits sorted, Tony wandered over to meet the kids. Shooing the bots away towards the blender with orders for anything that won’t kill him, he addressed the class staring at him with awe. “I wanna show you guys something.” Grinning, he lead the kids over to a side door labeled ‘PROJECTS ROOM’ and stepped inside to reveal the largest Rube-Goldberg machine any of the kids had ever seen. “Brucie and I were working on this all night and we haven't actually tried it out fully, so you guys get a treat.” Bruce shyly shuffled into the room, smiling at Peter. He set a few things up, and on Tony’s count, set a ball on a track, initiating the coolest thing the kids had ever seen.  
     The Rube-Goldberg machine was a work of art, balls flying everywhere in gracefully calculated arcs, water was lured into brakes to balance scales exactly, Cap’s shield might have been somewhere in the mix. In the end, the final roll of tape fell into place and unlocked a safe that had been stuffed with those springy-can snakes. Inflatable snakes flew everywhere, startling children and knocking things over. It was glorious.  
Tony and Bruce were doubled over laughing at the sight of the priceless expressions on the kids faces. Once they had collected themselves, they all ambled back into the main lab and Tony gave them a tour of the place.  
     “Boss, it appears there’s an intruder on the common room floor.” FRIDAY informed the room. Tony had both gauntlets on before she had even finished her sentence. Clint had disappeared up into the vents almost immediately to go check it out.  
     “FRI, who is it, do we know them. Also, plan an escape route for the class.”  
     “It appears to be Mr. Wilson.” Peter and Tony froze as the class blinked in confusion.  
     “The bird one of the annoying one?” Tony hesitantly called up toward the ceiling.  
     “The latter boss.” Tony cursed and glared at Peter. The class looked on on confusion as Tony took his armour off. “Well, he’s your problem Peter, please get rid of him.”  
A brave student raised their hand and shyly asked, “Who’s Mr. Wilson?”  
    “Deadpool.” Peter and Tony answered in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE  
> In this universe, Peter is in High School, he is a junior. Deadpool is also a teenager. He is 1 (one) year older than Peter. He still looks, acts, and is annoying just the same. But younger. Please and thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave kudos or I will go back in time and seduce your mom so that you aren’t born


	6. Chapter 6

Peter stepped out of the lift, only distantly aware of the gaggle of his classmates behind him, following hesitantly, yet curiously. Every pair of eyes were immediately drawn to the figure sitting on the couch, lying face down, covered in red. (Blood? Suit? Ketchup? Who knew?) Peter cleared his throat and Wade’s head shot up.

“Petey Pie!” He bounced over to give Peter a crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek through his mask. “Hello! I missed you! I know I saw you last night at dinner but  _ still! _ Also, who are these people?”

“This is my science class. We’re on a field trip.”

“That’s awesome! Yellow says ‘exciting’ but we’re not playing the synonyms game so it doesn’t count. Also, White says field trips suck but they’ve technically never been on one so.”

“Tell Yellow I say exhilarating. Also, tell them both I say hi.” Peter smiled at his boyfriend, completely forgetting about his class until MJ nudged him in the shoulder. “Oh! Right! Um, so this is Wade Wilson, he’s Deadpool. He’s my boyfriend. And Tony wants you to go away.” The last part was addressed to Wade, who sighed and flung himself back onto the couch dramatically.

“But I just got here, Petey Piper! I came here to see you and the guy downstairs wouldn’t let me in so I had to climb up the  _ outside _ ! And it was tiring!” 

“YOU CLIMBED UP THE OUTSIDE OF THE BUILDING!?” 

“Yeah Pickled Peppers, like I said. White said it was a dumb idea but he was WRONG!” The conversation was quickly interrupted by Flash,finally figuring out what was actually going on. (A lot quicker than the rest of the class, who were all still dumbstruck) 

“Penis Parker is dating DEADPOOL!?” Flash had the preservation instincts of a gerbil. (But not a smart gerbil; one of those really dumb ones that you put in a ball and then they run into the same wall over and over like a roomba.) 

After a brief moment of silence, Ned and MJ (the only people in the room with survival instincts) began hurriedly herding the rest of the class into the adjacent room where they all were distracted by the sentient toaster. Locking the door, they came back to stand next to Peter when Wade, deathly cold and intimidating enough to rival _ Natasha _ , said;

“Did you just call my boyfriend  _ Penis Parker?”  _ People tended to forget Deadpool was dangerous because he didn’t act dangerous, but Wade Wilson was terrifying when he wanted to be. Now was one of those times. “Um, no, uh. You see… It’s not, I don’t, Peter doesn’t… ” The look on Flash’s face was pure terror, the kind of expression you should see on someone who had poked a bear, or saw a possessed cat, or lived in a haunted house. (Or, they had just insulted a mercenary’s boyfriend)

“Peter! Does he call you this often?!” Peter was tempted to say no, because an angry (protective, mama bear style angry) Wade was someone he wouldn’t wish on anyone, let alone Flash. But, before he had the chance to decide, Ned and MJ stepped in front of him;

“Yes.”

“All the time.” Wade was honestly shocked. And mad. Macked. Wade was macked. Was this the reason Peter came home with black eyes? And bruises? And cuts on his lip and his cheeks and his stomach and his legs and  _ oh god how could he have not known Peter was being bullied? _ He had just assumed it was Spider Man stuff. 

“The bruise on your arm last week?” Peter nodded, his head hung low. He looked almost  _ ashamed _ even though it wasn’t his place to look ashamed. It was Flash’s. “And the cut last Thursday?” Another nod “And the bruise on your face from when you said you  _ ran into a wall?!” _

“Ok, that time, I actually ran into a wall.” This was true. Ned was there. It was funny. 

**_Kill him._ **

**He hurt Peter. Hurt him.**

**_I can think of like, 7 different ways you could murder him right now._ **

**He hurt what is yours. He doesn’t deserve to live.**

**_We are going to murder him._ **

**** “Wade.” Peter’s shaking voice broke the silence and drowned out the boxes, “Whatever the voices are saying, ignore them. They aren’t right. Whatever they’re saying, it’s not true, OK?” He grabbed Wade’s hand and felt him relax.

Flash decided that this was a good time to speak up, “Peter, I-“

“ _ Don’t you dare.”  _ Peter had never heard Wade growl before. Sure, he’d seen him angry, but not this angry. He didn’t know a human could  _ make _ that sound. Wade started walking towards Flash, and Peter struggled to hold him back, spider strength and all.

“FRIDAY! Can you get Tony please?” Flash was backing away as if his life depended on it (which it did) when Tony came through the elevators. 

“What’s going on?”

“Wade just found out Flash has been bullying Peter at school.” MJ told Tony before anyone else could. She didn’t take her eyes off wade, but he could tell she was assessing her options and possible escape routes. (Remind him to introduce MJ to Nat. That duo would be terrifying.)

Tony immediately took charge of the situation, “Flash, get out of the room. Now.” He knew a murderous rage when he saw one, (having had quite a few) and Wade matched that description perfectly. “Wade, sit down. Ned, MJ, can you go rejoin the class? Start up a mario kart tournament and Clint’ll join you.” (Clint had a sixth sense for when Mario kart tournaments were happening. Start one up and he’ll be climbing out of the ceiling vents in  _ seconds _ ) “Now Peter, WHAT THE FUCK, KID? Why didn’t you tell us you were getting bullied?”

This conversation was going to last a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos or I’m gonna milk your spleen


	7. I suck at conclusions

After Peter had a lengthy conversation with Tony, calmed Wade enough for him to join the tournament ( and Flash had been thoroughly interrogated and threatened by Natasha), the tour continued. Wade had been so annoying during the tournament that Tony had pushed him out the window.

    “TONY! Stop killing my boyfriend!”

    “He just _killed_ Deadpool?!” A worried (but badly informed) student practically shreeked.

    “Just a little, he’ll be fine. He heals.” He explained to the teenager, who, while still confused, looked calmer immediately.

   

* * *

 

    Soon, the rest of the Avengers filtered into the room, joining into the contest. To everyone’s (but Peter’s) surprise, Ned won the tournament, earning praise from all the Avengers. Soon after, everyone jumped when a portal opened and Stephen Strange stepped out. He handed the snake he was holding to Thor, ignoring the sheiks from the children, and went to say hi to Tony.

    “Loki’s in that one. I’m pretty sure.” He said, slinging and arm around Tony’s shoulders and planting a kiss in Tony’s hair. Someone (multiple someone’s) were about to ask what was going on, but before they could, The snake transformed into Loki, who swiftly wedged a knife into Thor’s bicep. Thor, remembering someone telling him this could be how his brother says hello, stabbed Loki in the stomach in retaliation. Loki looked absolutely delighted at this. (Thor was finally beginning to understand)

    “DEAR FRIENDS! THIS IS MY BROTHER LOKI OF ASGARD! HE IS NOT DEAD!” Then, the two gods left to tend to their wounds together. This left many people confused, but, then again, that was a normal occurrence in the tower. Since it was almost time to leave, the class crowded around the remains Avengers and asked a few questions. Soon, time was up, and the class, except for Peter, MJ, and Ned, filed out of the room to look at the rest of the Avengers floors.

    Ned and Peter were talking to Clint, and MJ was meeting Natasha. By the time the conversation was over, Natasha had agreed to introduce MJ to Coulson, and maybe train her in sparring on the weekends, she could join Peter. Then, it was time for everyone to go, and the kids left to go back to school. They met Deadpool again as they left the building, reassuring students he was not, in fact, dead. (Yay)

    In every students opinion, it was the coolest field trip ever.

 

THE END! YAY!

 

ALSO!!  
Come send me YOUR threats on my  [Tumblr](https://karen-play-despacito.tumblr.com)!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t leave kudos I’ll throw bees at you


End file.
